capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Rebecca Chambers
]] Rebecca Chambers is a video game character from the Resident Evil games. She first appeared as a supporting character in the original Resident Evil, and later as a protagonist of the prequel Resident Evil 0 and one of many characters featured in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. She is a rookie member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, who is in charge of rear security and serves as the team's medic. She is experienced in the field of biochemistry, and many of the events in the game reflect this. She was voiced by Lynn Harris in the original version of Resident Evil, Hope Levy in the GameCube version and by an uncredited third actress in Resident Evil 0. History In the first Resident Evil, Rebecca is a supporting character who appears only in the Chris Redfield scenario in the game. She is one of the surviving Bravo Team members who are already in the mansion prior to Alpha Team's arrival in the game. Her introduction and other appearances throughout the game differs depending on what path the player takes in the game, but her role is essentially to assist Chris during portions which requires her assistance such as mixing chemicals or playing the piano. Depending on what path the player takes, Chris may have to save Rebecca from a Hunter during the second visit to the mansion - the player has the choice of saving Rebecca or leaving her for dead, with the latter resulting in one of the game's lesser endings. Not much is mentioned about Rebecca's fate in the games following the original Resident Evil, other than that she indeed survived the so-called "Mansion Incident". However, the offical site said she was active, but her current locations are unknown as evident in the "Mail to the Chief" letters from William Birkin in Resident Evil 2. A police report written by Rebecca was added to the Nintendo 64 port of the game, which serves as a foreshadowing to the then-unreleased Resident Evil 0. At the time, 0'' was under development for the N64, but later shifted to the Nintendo GameCube. Prior to the release of ''Resident Evil 0, the original Resident Evil was remade on the GameCube. Rebecca's portrayal in the game was changed considerably, resulting in her being more serious and acting less like a rookie (although her role in the game was essentially the same) to suit the darker tone of the remake, as well to fit in with her characterization in Resident Evil 0. Rebecca serves as the main heroine in Resident Evil 0, which depicts Bravo Team's ordeal prior to the events of the first game. In the game, she is separated from her Bravo Team comrades, and teams up with an escaped convict named Billy Coen. The pair find their way into one of Umbrella's abandoned training facility, where they're confronted by the recently resurrected James Marcus and his swarm of mind-controlled leeches. After the events of the game, Rebecca helps Billy fake his death by writing a police report featured in Resident Evil 2. Gallery Image:RERebecca.png|''Resident Evil'' Image:RE0Rebecca.png|''Resident Evil 0'' Image:RE0Billy&Rebecca.png|Billy and Rebecca in Resident Evil 0 Image:REUCRebecca.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Category:Resident Evil Characters